


Fallon Family Quarantine

by Mr_MINUS32



Series: Minus [20]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Anal Creampies, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cervix Penetration, Clothed Sex, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come Swapping, Consensual, Consensual Underage Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Creampie, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cum drinking, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Deepthroating, Enemas, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Father/Daughter Incest, Father/Daughter Relationship, Finger Sucking, Flat Chested, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Kids, Kissing, Large Cock, Licking, Lolicon, Lolita, Making Out, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Licking, Nipple Licking, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penis In Vaginal Sex, Penis Sex, Piss Play, Popsicles, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semen Enemas, Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Size Difference, Smut, Spit As Lube, Stomach Bulge, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Tongues, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Gaping, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, come oozing, nipple sucking, piss drinking, urinal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_MINUS32/pseuds/Mr_MINUS32
Summary: Late night TV host Jimmy Fallon is struggling working from home. Luckily for him his two daughters are there to help with whatever he needs.
Relationships: Jimmy Fallon/Franny Cole Fallon, Jimmy Fallon/Winnie Rose Fallon
Series: Minus [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Fallon Family Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> A re-upload on a story I wrote before but ended up deleting.

Up since 4 A.M., host of the Tonight Show, Jimmy Fallon has been bashing his brains in over structuring the week's special guests, skits, pacing, etc. It's been this way for the past two weeks as he tries to up the ante every now and again for flavor. So far he's done quite a few crowd pleasers and ratings have been doing good. So to some degree his hard work is paying off, but that doesn't stop him from stressing out. It's a good thing he only planned to do this for one week otherwise the job would kill him.

It also helps that he has such a wonderful family to go home to after taping the show. His wife is a big help, and so are his kids. They're able to brighten up his day whenever he sees them. But right now, she's out shopping and he's watching his two daughters, Winnie & Franny. But today's children have smartphones, tablets, & the internet. So While he's watching them, they're watching Disney movies, Paw Patrol. This way though he is able to get some more work done.

While going over the script for the next episode he walks around the first floor of the house, occasionally popping a close eye on the girls bouncing on the couch singing along. For the past week they've been hooked on that same song. Thankfully it's not Let It Go. They've moved on and he's glad, because if he had to hear it on repeat again like last month he'd probably throw out all of the families television sets. Though no matter what song was blasting in the house, he'd be mouthing the words at times without even knowing it. And now he knew the lyrics to almost every song the girls had listened to. Now all they have to do is grow up into teenagers and he can embarrass them properly as payback.

After checking on them, Jimmy walks into the kitchen to get something to drink. Rows of juice boxes, water, Kale. He hates the taste but it's supposed to be healthy. It wouldn't be the first time he satisfied his thirst with Juicy Juice, and it won't be the last.

And like clockwork, as if there was a mental link. Just as Jimmy sat down at the table, one of his daughters, Winnie was in the kitchen with him.

"Is that our juice?"

"...Uh, no. This is a very special adult juice box."

"It looks like ours."

"Uh huh. That's because it's the same company. They make all kinds of juice."

"You're a bad liar."

"I know, you got me kiddo. But mom's not back from the grocery store yet."

She walks over to her dad who picks her up and sits her on his lap.

"Can we have some cookies?"

"Cookies, wow. That's a steep price. Sure you can afford it."

"What's it cost?"

"Ten kisses and another one of your fabulous dad mugs."

"I can't afford it."

"You can't."

"We're all out of clay."

"Then we should have asked mommy to grab some. I'll call her."

"What about the cookies?"

"Tell you what. How about a popsicle. It's cheaper."

"How much?"

"Two kisses."

"Okay."

Winnie gives Jimmy two kisses on his cheek and he lifts her up as he goes to the refrigerator again.

"Let's see. Which one this time. Orange? Red? Green?"

"Blue!"

"Blue. Blue it is. Come on, grab 'em."

Jimmy flips his daughter around in his arms grabbing two popsicles from the freezer. The girl giggles as her light blonde hair dangles in her face. As he flips her up right, he closes the freezer with his foot. Jimmy moves her hair back behind her ears smiling at the cute face smiling back at him.

He carries Winnie into the living room. Franny is still in there dancing around and singing. Winnie almost flies out of Jimmy's arms ready to join her sister in the literal song & dance they've been listening to for the past half hour. Jimmy watches them go, amazed that they have so much energy. But when the song is over, the both of their little eyes go to the man holding their popsicles.

"Popsicles."

"That's right. You must be tired after all of that dancing."

"Yeah."

"Yes."

Jimmy tears each package open with his teeth then hands them off to his girls. They finally take a break, sitting down on the floor while Jimmy puts on a movie for them to watch and puts down some markers and coloring books.

Since they're subdued for the time being, Jimmy decides he can move into the living room with them. He sits down on the couch, placing an assortment of papers and other things down. He gets back into going over the script, his eyes peeking up as the intro plays and he hears the girls slurping on their popsicles.

"Try not to make too much of a mess. Mom will kill me if you do."

"Don't worry daddy, we'll protect you."

"Unless she has popsicles."

"Thank you. I'm glad to know I'm only behind popsicles."

Almost five minutes later and the slurping quells down. Winnie has finished hers first as she often does with Franny usually finishing a minute or two later.

"Finished."

"Alright. Now throw it away and wash your hands."

Winnie runs off for a while, coming back when she's done in the kitchen. Once back, the little blonde climbs onto the couch with her dad.

"Are you still working?"

"Yeah sweetie. Daddy's working through this last little bit before he has make a few calls. Celebrity guest filming from home don't call themselves. I swear this virus has everything all wonky."

"Can we play?"

"'Fraid not. At least not now okay. I have to finish with then and then we can play."

"But look..."

Winnie stands up on her knees and sticks her tongue out in his face. Most of her tongue now resembles that of the eaten popsicle.

"I see. Your tongues blue."

"Can't we play. I want to play like we did before."

"I don't think I can Winnie. Maybe if I finish early. Or when I get back from work."

"But then it won't be blue anymore."

Winnie leans in closer, laying on his arm and looking at him with her soft light blue eyes. She knows how to manipulate him, poking her bottom lip out too showing off her lips bluish tint from her snack.

"We can play."

"...Okay. We can play. But only for a little."

Winnie starts by kissing Jimmy on his cheek the way she had before. her cold lips send a small shiver down his back. Turning his head, his daughter's frosty sweet kisses land closer on his own lips. The child tastes of sugary blue raspberry. Jimmy lets his tongue loose, gently brushing it over her lips. She begins to follow along, rubbing her tongue over his. Before long their lips are locked together and their tongues are flicking over the others.

Jimmy's other daughter happens to bring her eyes from the movie seeing them kissing. She's almost done with her popsicle, a small golf-ball like ball of melting blue ice at the center of the blue wooden stick. She wants to be a part of it too so she finishes it off in one bite then rushes to throw it away.

As Jimmy and his daughter take turns tasting the others taste-buds and having an ocean of blue spit gather in their mouths she spits half of it into her mouth, swallowing his half immediately. He pulls back and looks at her. The girl giggles, her face a bright red as she stares at dear old dad in a lustful daze. He his finger under her chin and tilts her head back. Wanting to see her neck as she swallows hers.

Once she does he grabs her meek frame, hoisting her almost weightless body up and sitting her on his lap. She leaps onto his lips again wanting more from his tongue. He obliges, placing his left hand on her lower back and the right to the back of her, pulling the small 6 year old in for a harder kiss this time. His much larger tongue snaking into her tiny maw. He reaches the back of her mouth and her cold tongue melts to his aggressive pursuit.

Franny runs back into the living room ready for her turn. She goes to his left hand side, grabbing onto the sleeve of his shirt. Jimmy looks, pulling away from Winnie again. This time when they part, a long strand of blue spit lingers for a few inches before breaking and whipping onto her small chin. Jimmy quickly sits up and licks her clean. He then looks to Franny who proudly shows off her blue tongue.

"Okay. Come here."

Franny leans in, putting a hand on his chest and his shoulder she enjoys the splendor of having him tasting her tongue. Her fresher cold breath is quickly melted by Jimmy who's already burning up after making out with his other daughter.

Jimmy keeps his right hand on Winnie, though sliding his hand from her head to her slender waist. His left goes to Franny, pulling her in now for their kiss. But after a little he feels Winnie slip from his grasp and his hand lands on his lap. He's too occupied with Franny to look over as the older sister slides off his lap but doesn't go far. She's actually getting down on her knee between her father's legs. Her eyes go to his navy blue pants. She traces the ironed crease in them up to his crotch and the bulge in them. She knows what's causing it and wants to help it out.

Jimmy notices what she's up to when she starts to try and unbuckle his belt. He looks away from Franny who lingers on his kissing. He has no words for her, passing the girl a look of understanding. Franny tries to continue their kiss and he does, turning his head back to her while he also unfastens his belt through the first few loops and pulls it open. His button and zipper are undone after that. And without looking he shifts his weight a bit and is pulling his pants and boxers down just enough for his thick erection to fling forward. His hot shaft slaps Winnie on her cheek and she smiles. She welcomes her father's musky six and a half inch member. Since he started kissing them, his dick has been throbbing like mad in his pants. Now unclothed she can see just how much.

Franny at one point had no intentions of stopping. But when she heard his zipper being pulled down she had to look. She knew what followed it. Winnie stares at her dad's pulsating dick, reaching out and taking some of him in her petite hand. Franny floated down his chest to get a look at it as well. From her angle she can see a trace of pre-cum that his boxers had wiped away when he pulled them out of the way.

"You liked kissing?"

"I always do. I love kissing you girls. Especially after you finish your popsicles. If we had to stay inside for another few months I wouldn't mind so long as I've got you two and mommy."

"So we can keep playing?"

"...Yeah. Do you girls want to go first this time?"

Winnie nods her head, Franny turning around and nodding too.

"Okay. But I want to see you both while you do it."

"Okay."

"Yes daddy."

Winnie keeps Jimmy's log in her hand as she fixes her hair. She makes sure her whole face is visible. Daddy loved looking at their cute faces when they were sucking him off. Franny moves further down almost meeting her sister on the floor, but hangs on their lap. The both of them move in closer, feeling the heat radiating from his eager cock.

He can feel their warms as they close in on him and it only makes him harder. He's pushed over the edge when they stick out their tongues inches away from touching his shaft. Winnie's tongue isn't quite as blue as when she first finished her popsicle since he spent more time licking her tongue. But seeing two shades of blue in the background of his pink and bright red twitching cock looked so appetizing to him. He wipes the blue trail of saliva from the corner of his mouth unsure if it's from one of them or if he's drooling. A double team licking and sucking after a popsicle. He hadn't had one of these since Father's Day, so he made sure to savor the image of them.

But he couldn't hold out forever. He laid his hands on their heads, giving them permission to start. Winnie was the first. Her lukewarm tongue started low and slid up his shaft. Feeling her juicy tongue on his sensitive skin make his shiver. Her light blue tongue reached the tip and repeated the process. And then Franny joined her sister.

Always looking to outshine her older sister, she wasted no time. She wrapped her whole mouth around his crown, sucking on it with vigor and glee. Jimmy's head drops back over the couch and he moans for the first time. The girls love hearing him make those noises. Voicing his pleasure, his approval of their skill.

Winnie starts using broader strokes with her tongue. From one side to the other, as far as her tongue will stretch out of her mouth, she licks up his cock. She nearly chuckles out at the few strands of pubic hair poking from under the band of his boxers. He fell a little short. The oldest blonde corrects her father's mistake. She pulls on his boxer, letting the cool room air and her even cooler breath pass over his fat hairy nut-sack. With them out Winnie places her parted lips on the hefty oval eggs wrapped in skin. Kissing them one, she then vacuums his balls, sucking one and then both into her mouth. Her cheeks hollow out taking both in her mouth at the same time.

Franny too takes on more, pushing her father's veiny dick to the back of her mouth. Almost three of his inches vanish and he can feel he's close to sliding down her esophagus. Winnie swishes her dads balls around in her mouth while Franny sucks the living hell out of the tip of his cock. Jimmy is dying right now, he can't imagine how good this feels even though he's felt this several times before, but every time might as well be the first with these two little cock-teases.

The sisters alternate on the dick they're sharing. Winnie comes up to take over on the tip where Franny left off and Franny lays on her side, head on Jimmy's lap while stroking and lapping his dick and the spit coming from her sister's mouth.

"Oh gosh. I love you two so much. You do this so good."

Jimmy is getting closer to cumming, but he's still a ways off. Brushing a few fingers over Winnie's cheek, he gets her attention. The two Fallon's share a look that both recognize. Jimmy gives a similar touch to his other daughter. She lets up as does Winnie letting their father stand up. Both hands come up to the eldest's head, positioning her while positioning himself and his dick. Getting suckled by the little angels has left Jimmy's shaft with a nice shade of vermilion purple, most prominent at his head. But the sight of it being taken into her mouth inch by inch causes Jimmy to purr out another deep moan.

Winnie gets her up to pretty much where her sister had on their dad's cock. Winnie knows though that's why they stopped. It needs to be her to finish him off since Franny isn't able to. She lifts her hands to his sides, clutching his pants anticipating it. Jimmy pulls her further along his cock. She goes beyond what her sister can muster. Four inches. Five. Six. After so much practice suppressing her gag reflex, the little beauty has become a master at deepthroating her loving father's shaft. His throbbing length remains submerged in her wet heat, barely thrusting more than an inch or two inches out of her throat to be safe. Spending around 10 seconds that deep each time before pulling out enough for a quick breather. Franny watches in awe at how well and easy she makes it look, how her throat balloons with the meaty log entering and exiting so deeply.

Jimmy & Winnie hang in there for another two minutes before he's ready. His daughter's incredible talent for sucking his whole dick was something he was oddly proud of. For the past month Franny had started her training so she could finally deepthroat her dad but she was still a ways away usually spitting up by about five inches and she couldn't hold him in that long.

He approached his climax. A good fifty percent of the time, he'd gladly and freely blow his load in her mouth or down her throat. She loved drinking down his jizz. She loved juice but knowing she made him so happy his dick erupted with a salty creamy load every time made her feel even more special. The other half Jimmy would cum all over their adorable little faces which in itself was fun for both sides, mainly because of how the girls would get cleaned up.

"Ohhh... oh man, oh damn... I'm cumming."

"Yeah! Daddy's cumming."

Hearing that, Winnie perked up. She couldn't tell which he'd do. The anticipation made the outcome all the more of a surprise. He dove deep again. His balls pressing against her spit covered chin. She looked up watching him thrust into her mouth waiting. He did it a second time. This time staying longer. Her mind was jumping back and forth at which she'd receive. If he stayed in, she kept her eyes open through his orgasm. Winnie enjoyed seeing the faces her dad made when he came as hard as when he deepthroated her. If not, she'd close them and wait for his hot seed to splash and coat her smooth soft skin. The third time came. But he didn't stay long, less than five seconds. He was cumming hard & fast this time.

"Ughhh... Come here baby..."

Jimmy pulls back a bit further as he rushes Franny into the splash zone. Both girls piled together, pressing their faces together as if they were trying to squeeze into a photo together. Jimmy wrapped his hand around his dripping dick. He probably wouldn't even have to touch himself at this point, but he does. Pumping his cock for the brief seconds he has left. Several weak droplets of pre-cum explode from his crown's slit and then the real batch comes. Franny is the first to feel his seed on her face, a powerful shot hitting the young girl just above her eye. She smiles and laughs.

Jimmy is out of it, his orgasm rippling through his body. He remains aware enough between jerking off and groaning louder and louder to change targets. A second shot of jizz fires from his throbbing shaft, covering Winnie in even more of his sticky semen. After every time he goes back and forth between the girls. Moaning every time his manhood adds another layer of white gooey spunk to his daughter's faces.

By around the sixth time his sudden eruptions have been worn down to globs of cum dripping over their cuteness as he pumps his wilting length. Jimmy's legs buckle as he's done. He opens his eyes looking at his baby's covered in his fresh load.

"Ohhh shit... Oh god... You two look so cute."

He steps back, collapsing back onto the couch. The girls rushing over to sit on his lap, each one taking one of his legs.

"But you know, you're going to have to get cleaned up before it starts dripping everywhere."

"Okay."

Winnie takes charge, looking at her younger sister.

"Franny."

Franny turns and Winnie kisses her. With cum oozing over their faces, pulling apart leaves a long strand of semen connecting their lips that Franny quickly licks up.

"Clean up. Clean up."

"Clean up."

"That's right, clean up."

Winnie follows up the first kiss with another, this time using her tongue more. They kiss for a couple seconds, tasting the dad's cum on their tiny tongues. The oldest sister then drags her tongue from her sister's mouth. She uses it to scoop up the delicious load Jimmy left of her face. Winnie's tongue tickles her each time it cleans her off.

It's here Winnie shows off her oral skills again, tactfully licking Franny's face clean. Between every few licks she swallows the semen. In less than a minute she has Franny shining in the light of the room. The layer of jizz is now a thinner layer of saliva, but she still smells of her father's orgasm.

Watching each second of the girls cleaning up, Jimmy smiles, his dick getting erect again. When she's done licking her sister, Franny then takes her turn. Jimmy intervenes momentarily though beforehand. He lifts Winnie up and lays her over his chest letting his erection rest between her thighs.

"Daddy..."

"Hang on."

He slips his thumbs under her pink leggings and the panties underneath, sliding them off her leaving the girl naked from the waist down. Her young labia rubs against his member and she knows what he's thinking.

"Come on Franny. You have to finish cleaning up before we can keep playing."

Seeing him undress Winnie, Franny nods and climbs on top of her. Her legs spread to the sides of her sisters and both girls sandwich around Jimmy's dick. She begins eating the buffet of semen off Winnie's face while Jimmy reaches down, slowly and gently running his finger over the girl's bald cunt. His other hand rises to her face, wiping a nice amount of semen from her chubby cheek. He lifts it up as the gooey mess begins to drip and then he slides it into Winnie's mouth. The girl knowingly takes his finger, locking her lips around it. Her tongue going back to work, lashing at the large finger until she's licked it clean and swallowed.

With some time passing, some of her facial has begun running off her chin. Franny licks Winnie''s neck, making sure to lick her neck clean. This makes her moan on Jimmy's finger. Another returns to her pussy and increases her purring as Jimmy begins thrusting his finger deeper into her mouth. She loves when he teases her like this. She grabs his wrist and guides his arm in, pushing his finger deeper going all the way back and down her throat a bit.

Starting out teasing her, Jimmy knows it's now his daughter is teasing him back, showing how much she likes him doing that deep in her mouth. She wanted to be his favorite. They were both his little princesses. But she wanted to be number 1, no different than Franny who was finishing up on Winnie. Jimmy removes his finger. Not surprised to see it licked clean, blood pulsating under the skin after his daughter's thorough sucking.

"Can we really play?"

"We want to play."

"We'll play, we'll play. What will it be this time?"

"Ice cream man."

"You want the double scoop?"

Winnie eagerly nods at the thought.

"Arts and crafts."

"Oh arts and crafts. That sounds like fun. Winnie?"

"Ummm. okay. Arts and crafts."

"You know though, before we can really play..."

"It's our turn."

"You're right, it is."

Franny gets up and begins undressing. Winnie sits up, making sure as she stands she lets Jimmy's hard cock slide between her moist lips. His dick twitched and he wanted to pull her on top of it, take her right then. But it was their turn.

Winnie takes off her shirt, now naked sits back down on the couch. Franny pulls her baggy pants down to her knees, but upon seeing Winnie already undressed tries to take off her shirt too. The youngest fumbles getting her top stuck on her head unable to get it off and nearly tripping over her downed pants. A snicker from father and daughter and then Jimmy helps her.

"Don't worry, I've got you."

Jimmy grabs a hold of his daughter by her waist. She stands still as his arms lift and he helps slide the shirt off. After, they get her pants off. Jimmy rubbing his hands over her small but ample bottom. He lifts her up, kissing her cheeks and running his large hand between her thighs. Franny giggles with his hand touching her down there. Franny is sitting down next to her sister.

"So arts and crafts... Who wants to be what?"

Franny is the first to answer. She hops up and turns around, extending her cute butt out for him and wiggles her hips.

"So you want me to play with your butt this time?"

"Uh huh."

Jimmy grabs two of the markers he left the girls and starts their little game.

"But it is. Franny gets Cum Dumpster on her fanny."

He writes "Cum Dumpster on the girls smooth bottom. A giggle rocks out as he does, only making her ass jiggle and clench as he goes.

"There we go. What do you think Winnie?"

"It's good."

"I want to see."

"You can't see silly."

Franny makes an attempt to nearly falling off the couch in the process.

"Easy there. Now, what else."

Winnie grabs one of the markers from him and starts writing just above her sister's ass.

"You got something sweetheart."

"Yeah."

Franny begins laughing to herself as her older sister uses her backside as a canvas. Jimmy watches with anticipation at what she's doing.

"Stop moving."

"It tickles."

Winnie takes a step back. Jimmy looks at his youngest to see her now marked with "Don't Pull Out Daddy" and now having a drawn arrow pointing to her slightly exposed anus.

"Clever."

"You should stay in."

"Franny, tell me what you think. Do you think when daddy's playing inside your butt he should stay in or pull out?"

"Stay in. It's fun when the stuff comes out."

"Okay. Then I'll stay in your cum dumpster and fill you up just like you like. Now it's your turn Winnie."

"Ooh, I want to do it. Can I, can I."

"Okay. You do that, and I'll be right back."

Jimmy hands Franny the marker as she steps off the couch. He leaves out of the living room. Jimmy's gone for a bit, though he can still hear the laughter of them giggling as their art project goes unseen. Retrieving his video camera, he takes it back to the girls where their snickering has only increased.

"So what have you two been up to while I was gone."

Setting the camera up positioned towards the camera. Winnie calls out questioning him, but her constant giggling fumbles her words a bit.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh just setting up a little shoot..."

Jimmy has everything done by the time the girls finish and presses the record button.

"I just want to get our "behind the scenes" segment on camera. Maybe we can show some people how you girls help me out when the cameras aren't rolling all the time."

Jimmy turns around to see what the girls have done. The first thing that he sees and his eyes focus on is the big "COCK-WARMER" sprawled over Winnie's forehead in all caps, made even cuter seeing both R's being backwards. Below that he finds two arrows pointing inwards to Winnie's adorable smiling face.

"Mmmm, sounds like fun. I hope you girls are ready... Hey, what's this."

Jimmy steps back, Winnie lingering on his dick. He knows she loves sucking him, maybe even more than he loves getting sucked by her. Jimmy lets the girls stand next to one another. They wrap an arm around the other, lining up their leveled writing on their chests. "Daddy's Favorite Sluts" written across the two of them.

"Awww, you two did this for me."

Jimmy walks over, standing at the right angle for the camera to catch him putting his cock into the beautiful cock warmer standing in front of him. She takes her daddy's full length again like a champion. Jimmy reels his head back, his dick engorged by the blissful heat and wetness of her young mouth.

"Damn, you're such a great cock warmer baby."

Winnie sucks on his cock for a few seconds until Jimmy removes himself from her dripping mouth.

"Thanks daddy."

She extends her tongue letting him snake it on her skilled pink cock pleaser, then giving the rest of her face a few smacks as well. As his thick wet cock slaps her cheeks and forehead, Winnie giggles to herself, trying to get him back in her mouth. He obliges, sinking back into her once more.

Jimmy looks to Franny who's already back on the couch ready for him to start on her. But Winnie isn't content with leaving him half finished. He brushes his hand against her check, letting her finish. She sucks him for another minute, building up his ecstasy. After he starts thrusting into her gullet, holding on to the back of her head with one hand, his dick sinking into the deepest parts of her throat. Jimmy moans out her name with one ragged breath as he feels himself slip. His second orgasm hits him like a truck. And his semen is no different, smashing onto Winnie's face as he pulls out. He cums twice as much as the first time, blowing his load all over her face, smearing her marker wording almost instantly.

"Agh, aghhh god... oh, shit baby... suck the rest out..."

Winnie gladly takes his dick in. His oversensitive member is at the child's mercy. Her breath washing over him makes him shudder, a chill rushing down his back. Winnie wraps her lips around him, sucking the last of his seed from the source, messaging his restless sack at the same time. He's drained out by his daughter but his shaft remains hard, barely losing any sign of having just cum other than the cum-spattered angel currently drinking down the last of his climax.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too daddy."

He's such ready to fuck his baby girl, he doesn't think twice when he reaches down low behind her. His hand curls under her tight ass. Her thin slit is already wet, her juices dripping down her inner thighs.

"Mhmmm, you're all wet for daddy huh."

Winnie nods, then gasps out. Wincing and letting out a short scream as Jimmy's slips a finger into her unaware cunt and scoops her up off her feet. His finger slides in deeper with her weight on his digit. Jimmy puts her down on the couch then drops to his knees.

"Franny, clean up your sister while I start."

"Okay dad."

Winnie climbs on top of Winnie and begins eating the semen from her sister's face. And it takes every ounce of strength he has not to stick his dick into either of them, especially with his youngest flaunting her tantalizing rump in front of his erect member. But he swallows the urge to, holding out for for the moment he'll fuck them both.

Jimmy adjusts Franny's posture, arching the girl's back and presenting her ass to his mouth. He loves licking his daughter's tight puckers asses. He likes the way they clench up as the heat from inside calls out to him. And out of the both of them, Franny loves the backdoor playing the most. After he started licking her ass, he fingered her, then before long he was fucking her narrow meat on a weekly basis and filling her rectum with his spunk.

Despite his normal visits to her bed and the occasional romp elsewhere in the house, her ass always felt tighter than her pussy. Like somehow despite always leaving the child gaping, his cum often pouring out of her swollen opening, the next time she'd be back to normal, and the way she clenched, squeezing on his dick, practically ripping it off. She didn't try as hard when he was in her cunt. Franny was an anal slut for sure. And he knew as she grew older he'd be fucking her on a daily basis, maybe multiple times a day when her hormones kicked in.

A bit later he switches to Winnie. She was the opposite. Though she clenched down as much in the ass as she did when he fucked her pussy, she enjoyed it less than her sister. Winnie would often touch herself when Jimmy wasn't able to play with them. Fingering herself up to the knuckles trying to imagine it was her dad plowing into her thin canal. Franny was caught the other day with two fingers in her ass. Their mother thought she must have fallen asleep on the toilet. Come to find out she was making herself cum from her anal fingering.

Winnie tried to keep her legs closed as Jimmy flicked her clit with his tongue, but deep down she didn't want to stop him. If anything she wanted him to get to her pussy. After he'd lick them, he'd give them his dick, and she wanted that right now more than anything, even to suck him off again. But as he pried her slender legs open she was struck with embarrassment as he eyed the "Spread Me" message inscribed on her thighs. Her cunt's slick and her sweaty body had begun to run the dark marker, but it was still readable. He wondered if Franny had written it, was it her idea. Winnie wanted him to fuck her, but she was still a little girl, she still got nervous.

Jimmy smiled and continued to suckle her light pink fold, going back to her clit and hearing his girl '''s moans as he licked her from below and her sister from above. She'd cleaned her off, but once Franny got started she didn't settle down until her orgasm knocked her down. But Winnie was first. She was the closest and her flowing juices tasted too good for Jimmy to stop. With both tongues going at her skin, she purred and moaned. By the time Franny moved past her neck and began sucking on her nipples, Winnie cried out and came. Her body shivered under their combined assault. Her body goes limp when it's down and her pussy leaks more and more of her sweet nectar. Jimmy moves up to Franny next, a trail of spit and cum following him all the way to her anus from Winnie.

Back on her, he continued to rim her ass. This time she's a bit looser in anticipation. Jimmy is able to slip his tongue inside of her, feeling the young girl throb as his tongue dives an inch into her ass. He also brings his hand up, rubbing his thumb between her plump lips and over her clit. Winnie recovers from her tiring orgasm and returns the favor. The older sister spends a little time kissing Franny, enjoying the taste of cum still on her tongue and breath. Then she gradually moves lower, lapping at the sweat glistening on her frame.

Franny wraps her arms around her sister who has her face buried up against her neck. She shines as her orgasm draws closer. Jimmy gives her more tongue, pushing her closer until she tips over the edge in spectacular fashion. Her small body bucks and her baying screams fill the room making it clear that she's cumming. Jimmy lingers against her bottom, heading south to sample her secreting fluids. Franny is finished, rolling off of her sister too tired to climb off herself. The others share a laugh at her expense.

"That was so fun."

"The fun's not over yet."

Jimmy moves over to the other side of the living room to grab the camera from the tripod. He films both of his little girls up close after both have had their turns. Franny throws her hands up laughing and turning away.

"Too tired. Play with Winnie."

"Okay, you get some rest. But remember, we're not done. I still want to cum in that ass of yours."

"Okay. Can I have another popsicle?"

"Go for it."

Franny runs off, her heavy footsteps carrying out of the living room. Winnie however is all for being in the spotlight. She watches him as he shoots her from head to toe. His hand comes down, touching her sweating wording. Winnie holds and kisses his hand, before nudging him down to her legs.

"That's one down for a popsicle break. I guess that just leaves you Winnie Rose. What do you think about that?"

"We can keep playing."

"I like the sound of that."

Jimmy focuses the camera on her welcoming message still on her thighs. Winnie touches her labia, spreading them exposing her pink little entrance.

"That looks so beautiful. How about I take it for a spin."

Winnie nods for him and their future audience. Jimmy lifts his hand up, covering his digits in spit to wipe between her folds. To start her he slides two fingers and she purrs. His brief fingering comes to an end rubbing her slick over his dick's tip. He grabs his length and slaps it on her clit getting more of her cute noises. He groans out as he directs his crown between her slit and it disappears inside of her. Winnie's purring grows louder as the young girl exclaims her pleasure. Jimmy's length spreads her wide open. Her pussy swallows him inch by inch.

Jimmy brings his hand still rubbing her clit to her stomach. Through the layer of meat, he can feel her expanding as his dick is buried deep inside of her. He moves the camera to get a better angle and there's a visible bulge in her stomach. Jimmy reaches his end, his balls being pressed against his daughter's ass. Her legs are throbbing now as she has a miniature orgasm from his entry. Following his length on the outside he almost reaches to her belly button.

"Oh... you're so tight Winnie..."

"You're so big... it's so deep again."

"Tell me when you're ready."

"You can do it. I'm ready."

"You sure."

"I'm sure."

Jimmy leans down to kiss her, their tongue quickly invading each other's mouths. Deep into making out Jimmy begins to thrust. Despite her tight canal, Jimmy finds it easy to penetrate her walls. After a few, Winnie moans into her father's mouth. A little bit later she pulls away as the pleasure gets to be too much. She reaches up and squeezes him, anything she can grasp onto. His arms, his sides, his neck and shoulders.

Jimmy touches the side of her face, seeing how she lights up while he pushes his six and a half inches into her. She opens her mouth moaning out how good it feels inside. Jimmy brushes his thumb over her partially blue lips and lets her suck on his thumb. Her face is vibrating as she cries onto it. The camera pulls down to see her childish cunt getting fucked by Jimmy's cock. His speed increases over time, plowing into the tight hole holding nothing back.

Time blurs in their perspectives, with only the camera knowing close to five minutes have passed. It felt so much shorter to Jimmy. He felt his climax on the horizon and knew it'd be some time before he could see it, and he'd cum. But Winnie was already there. The kid was at hers right now. Jimmy felt her bite down on his thumb. He felt her grip tighten on his body. Her legs coiling around his, trapping his frame from escaping. Her pussy vicing around his length nearly making him cum as she had.

"Daddy, daddy stop...!"

Jimmy heard her and stopped. He'd just shoved his entire length in her and was intent on leaving it there. Often she'd cum so hard if he continued, she'd go crazy. Jimmy watched and filmed as his baby girl throbs. Her orgasm ripped through her meek form. When she had fully climaxed she gave him a smiling nod and he could continue.

And he was going to. He slid his spare arms under his daughter and lifted her up off the couch without leaving her pussy. Winnie clung to his body feeling his length shifting inside of her as he walked over to the tripod. He brings it to the couch and re-positions it for their second time.

"Are you stopping?"

"No baby. I just want to get your cute ass on film. With everyone stuck in their homes, I want them to see what I get to see every day. Hopefully they get to jerk off to you girls getting used like this."

"Because of the virus?"

"Yeah. So do you want to help me brighten up their day?"

"Yeah.

Jimmy sits down on the couch with Winnie still clinging to his waist. As she's set down, his member tunnels back into her pussy, spreading her walls out, pushing past her thin cervix. The camera watched as he grabbed her by her narrow hips and lifted her along his cock. Her small ass was dwarfed by his size but she took his full size like she had for a while now. As their bodies collided the sweat from her legs and what was building on his lap sent out thunderous claps. They joined the orchestra of his moans and Winnie's cries for her father to go faster, deeper when he was less in her, harder when he slowed.

Winnie was able to show off her grinding game. She held onto him by his wider shoulders, gyrating her hips in a circular motion. The girl moved as if she'd been doing this for years. It wasn't just when it came to sucking his cock, she knew how to please him with her pussy as well. Between her deep fucking, she shifts into grinding close to him, both loving the feeling of his length being so deep into her core. Jimmy was closer than before. Now he could see his orgasm coming. Winnie was bringing it to him on a silver platter.

Franny came back before either of them did though. She had a bright red popsicle this time. The frozen treat was already melting due to her intense licking. It dripped red droplets over her flat chest which she paid no attention to. What she did look at was her father and sister going at it. She got back on the couch and gave Jimmy a taste of her new snack. Her tongue bathing Jimmy's in a river of red cherry flavored saliva.

Being so close to cumming, Jimmy was a bit rougher with her this time. Franny giggled as he snatches her onto his mouth, his right hand reaching behind her and finding her asshole with his middle finger. He burrowed in as deep as it could go from where they both were before directing the youngest to share with her sister. With both of the girls' asses in full view, one girl getting her vagina fucked wide open, the other having a long finger doing the same to her rectum, the camera also caught the sister making out. Red juice dripped from their mouths.

Watching this himself, Jimmy was losing it. Both he and Winnie were at the end of their respective ropes. Jimmy pulled his finger from Franny, he needed both of his arms to wrap around Winnie. Slamming her small body onto his dick, he went for it, trying to finish them both. Winnie screams and shivers as he orgasm swells and is seconds from bursting. Jimmy cums first this time. He feels himself release and exclaims a groan and gasp as his dick pulsates in Winnie. His cock released his semen directly into the girl's womb. Her insides are flooded in his hot seed. And the additional feeling of her cunt being filled further, Winnie squeezes Jimmy again as she has another orgasm.

"...Frances, grab daddy the camera."

Franny grabs it and hands it to him. He films Winnie from the back, catching the last few seconds of her body spasming on his dick.

"That felt so damn good. I wish you guys knew how that felt. You wouldn't believe it."

Moving it between then, he films Winnie's face.

"How was that for you sweetie?"

Winnie takes a second before she looks up. Her face bright red and sweaty, straight hair, a rat's nest after everything they've done, clinging to her brow.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too."

She kisses him."

"Is it my turn again."

"Yes it is. But first we have to get the creampie."

Winnie nods and Jimmy lifts her up again. Though he only lays her to the side, waiting in, she's on her back and he's got the right angle before pulling out of her. His dick has lost some hardness, sitting a bit past half mast. As he exits her pussy the camera films his limping member is covered and dripping in her juices and his semen. It drips over her stomach. But what he focuses on, zooming the camera in on is Winnie's pussy. Her once tight entrance was now a gaping wide oven.

"Wow, it's so big now."

"Really."

"Yeah."

Franny puts her fingers in Winnie's open hole needing three to fill her up.

"Okay, come on Winnie. Try to squeeze it out if you can."

Winnie attempts to squeeze his creampie out. Her sore pussy winking for the camera as it tries to close, but she's unable to.

"Ugnn... I can't..."

"That's okay. Let yourself close up and we can try again in a bit..."

Jimmy turns to Franny who's as smiley as ever.

"In the meantime, I think it's time for some ass playtime."

Jimmy pulls his other daughter back in, kissing her and wrapping his arms around her.

"You ready?

"Yes!"

Jimmy helps Franny turn around on the couch, filming as she's set above Winnie.

"Maybe your sister wants some of your popsicle."

Franny looks at Winnie who's wrecked, looking up at her dazed. She gives her the popsicle which she appreciates. Jimmy then grabs onto Franny's waist.

"How's my little Cum-dumpster been doing?"

"I want you to do it inside already?"

"Okay, I am."

Jimmy pushes down on her back letting her ass pop to the camera more. As she goes down her cheeks spread exposing her slit and asshole. Jimmy pushes his finger into her ass again seeing she's loosened up a bit.

"That's not your cock daddy."

"I know. I'm just checking."

"But you just did it with Winnie."

"You're right. And you're a big girl now."

He lifts his slimy dick up to her parted buttocks.

"So you should be able to take it just like your sister."

Jimmy inserts his dick into Franny's ass. As he pushes, his soft tip is crushed between her winking starfish, but slides in and then the rest begins to spread her asshole open.

"Ahhh, daddy...! Daddy it's going in..."

"I know. You're just as tight as Winnie."

Jimmy goes further, his dick slithers up her ass. He's still hard enough that it doesn't take too much effort to get inside of her squeezing hole. And as he begins fucking her colon open, he stiffens up back to another erection.

Franny drops her face into Winnie's stomach, letting out moan after moan as he butt is torn open by Jimmy. The camera films him going balls deep into her backdoor. Much like with his first daughter, Jimmy gives it to her hole slowly for the first few minutes before gradually fucking them harder as he feels them opening up.

With Winnie already getting close to an orgasm from her anal pounding, Jimmy moves his hand from her waist to her shoulder, pulling her onto his length with full force. His balls slap against her pussy sprinkling a bit of her moisture between their thighs.

Winnie looks up at Franny seeing her moaning in delight. She takes the remains of the popsicle, sliding it into her open mouth. Franny catching the taste again on her tongue bites down and takes it. Winnie pulls the stick from between her lips and it's bare. With that she sits up and kisses her sister. Her tongue parts her lips and she can feel the few chucks of melting flavored ice bouncing around. They play with them back and for for as long as they have before it's nothing more than cherry spit.

Franny starts drooling while her sister laps up. She starts licking at the sticky sweet syrup that's dripped onto her chest prior to rejoining the fun. This is enough to peak Franny and as she begins licking one of her nipples and pinching the other between her fingers, Franny climaxes. Her orgasm hits hard. Franny scratches along Winnie's sides and cries into her mouth while she orgasms.

Jimmy can feel her cumming around his dick, her ass scrunching up his erection. He lifts her up off the couch, taking a stance next to the couch and thrusts her onto his thrusting cock. He also tilts her head to the side, tasting the sister mixture for himself. Unfortunately Franny's orgasm is too much for her to ride out and she's too into it to do anything about what's coming next. She hangs in her father's grip, his dick filling her ass repeatedly, her body going hot and limp.

Franny squeezes Jimmy's arms in an attempt to warn him, but when her mouth opens she drools instead of speaking. She's not just cumming. Jimmy & Winnie recognize this when the girl releases a stream of piss that shoots from between her legs and covers the floor.

"Dad!"

Jimmy looks and sees her piss pouring out.

"Frances Cole, what are you doing?"

The line between climaxing and going to the bathroom is shattered for her and she can't stop herself. Jimmy puts his hand over her pussy trying to keep her urine from going too far and marking up the entire floor, but she's built up and can't help but push it all out. Winnie thinks fast and jumps up from the couch. She lifts and spreads Franny's leg, her mouth going to her sister's cunt and she drinks her piss down. Having her sucking the piss down as it flows from her makes her orgasm last longer.And after drinking nearly a full cup of her golden liquid, Franny's piss stops. Jimmy unable to believe what happened can only laugh, Winnie laughs along as well.

"Oh my god...Did you get it all out baby?"

Franny turns her head to look at him and nods.

"You know you owe your sister."

"Thank you Winnie."

"You're welcome Franny."

"Did you cum too daddy?"

"Not yet.

"Then you have to keep going."

"I think we should clean up first."

"But I want a creampie now. You already did Winnie. I want mine too."

"I'll get the mop."

"Alright. But after I do, you're helping clean up your pee little lady."

Jimmy begins thrusting again. This time he can feel the hot dripping of Franny's piss passing down their legs. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel the urge to as well crossing his mind. Winnie watches on as Franny's is fucked from behind, her legs banging against Jimmy's thighs before she wraps them around his.

"What's wrong Winnie?"

"I have to pee too."

"Don't you want to go to the bathroom then?"

Winnie doesn't answer, nervously looking at him and touching his hand.

"Really?"

A faint nod is all he gets this time.

"...You're mother's going to kill you for messing up the floor."

"At least it's not a rug this time."

"...Well, you're right about that. Alright, come here."

Jimmy puts Franny down, getting down on his knees. He spreads her legs open and with his new stance continues thrusting into her ass. Winnie steps over her. Just in time too as her creampie begins to drip out over Franny's back.

Winnie holds her cunt to her father's face and while fucking his other daughter he begins to lick Franny's clit and folds. She holds out for as long as she can wanting to feel him licking her for much longer. But her bladder is ready to go and she can't hold it for much longer.

Grabbing onto the sides of his head, Winnie lets go of her grip on her bladder and pisses in her father's mouth. He drinks fast and gets most of her piss down his throat. A bit sprays out of his mouth's range landing on him and Franny, spraying the duo's connection in shining piss. Sometimes she lets out too much too fast and her liquids splash up over his face. He pees for almost a minute and when she's done, the two other Fallon's are soaked in her salty stream. Jimmy licks her folds clean and looks to see her red face turned to the side.

He wants to say something, but he's about to blow himself. Tasting everything from the girls' mouths, pussy, ass, piss and popsicles, he's forgotten he's been plowing Franny's ass. She's reached another orgasm and is shivering as he thrusts into her. He's cumming too, seconds from spilling his seed. Jimmy drops his head and shoves his member deep into Franny's ass. He spasms on top of her. His dick fires off globs of semen filling her like he lad with Winnie. This second orgasm for his daughter has her squirt out a bit more piss onto his balls, dripping then down his legs and all over the floor.

Jimmy has one more thought to himself and gives in. His cock is spent, he's filled her ass with all he has left but is ready to fill her with a bit more. He pushes himself and suddenly her ass erupts, piss and semen rocketing out of her asshole. Jimmy pulls out and his dick sprays Franny's ass with a powerful stream of urine that then falls over her back and head. Her matted hair clings to her as his piss drenches her blonde hair.

But he's far from done, while still pissing on Franny's backside he gets to his feet and covers his other child. His piss spraying Winnie's legs to her stomach. The now near non-existence words that had been written on both girls had faded. He points his cock up and Winnie gets directly in its way. Her face is pissed over. Jimmy grabs the back of her head as his piss flattens her hair and smears her cock-warmer title over her face. His piss begins to slow and holds it. He and Winnie help Franny up to her knees and he plunges his member into her mouth to finish his piss off. She swallows all of the rest of him and the three finally rest after everything that's happened. The front of his shirt and pants are dark, soggy from the girls piss.

Jimmy stands up, scooping his girls up in his arms and stepping to the camera that's been filming the whole show.

"And that's a wrap for you animals. I hope you enjoyed this special quarantine behind the scenes episode. Say bye girls."

"Bye."

"Goodbye."

"This is going to be one hell of a show."

Jimmy cuts the recording and sits down on the couch. Both girls each sit on one of his legs, their respective creampies leaking out over his pants. Their naked bodies are a road map of their playtime. Jimmy's dick wilts against his shirt, barely any semen left to drip out.

"Now I can't wait to start editing this."

"That was fun."

"We should play again tomorrow."

"...I don't know about that. You girls can be a handful together."

He plants a kiss on each of their wet foreheads.

"But we'll see."

"Do you think mom will be mad?"

Jimmy is about to answer when the trio hear the front door unlock then open.

"Oh boy, I sure hope not. We did make a big mess."

They wait until his wife comes into the living room carrying the grocery bags.

"...Hey sweetie."

"...What the heck happened."

"Play time."

"Arts and crafts."

"And a bathroom break."

"Why is it you three can't keep from making a mess."

"At least it's not the rug."

Jimmy puts his hand over Franny's mouth.

"You look great. Did everything go fine at the market."

"Yeah. If any good has to come from this panic it's that the stores are mostly empty. Sadly you can barely find any tissue."

"That's why we stocked up early. We're fine."

"But when was the last time you saw the toiletries aisle empty like this? Oh, Jimmy. You won't believe who I saw at the store though."

"Who?"

"Kimmel. I'll go get the mop. You girls go upstairs and get cleaned up. Jimmy, can you grab these bags."

"Yes mom."

The girls each give Jimmy a kiss before running upstairs. He gets up and grabs the bags from her.

"Your dick is out."

"Oh. I didn't take them off."

"Well you should before you start smelling up the house. Piss & semen have the tendency to linger in clothes. Throw them in the wash and I'll get you the mop. All of that isn't going to clean itself up."

She kisses him and the two walk into the kitchen.

"I'll get right on it.

"So is that all you did while I was gone. Pee and cum on our little girls."

"In too..."

"Very funny. I must say since we've been on lockdown you've been spending some extra time with them."

"I can't help it. It's hard to say no to them. And you know how tight they are."

"Fingers and dicks are two different things Jimmy."

"Oh don't act coy. You know they love their time with you just as much. Your tongue is better than mine."

"I know. But sometimes I wonder how it feels to fuck them like you do."

"Then I'll get you a strap on so you can fuck them in the ass too."

"Don't tease me okay, or I'll fuck you in the ass with a strap-on."

"Okay, I submit. They did help me with the next episode."

"Jimmy, you didn't."

"I thought a little peek behind the scenes would be a different change of pace. Plus I didn't get the chance to call anyone yet."

"Well it will spike ratings that's for sure. But you'd better put it up fast."

"Why."

"Kimmel's got a daughter too Jimmy. And you wouldn't want him to beat you to the punch. Though we've got two little girls for you to fuck for the world to see, so you've got that over him. And I'll make some calls."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Jimmy puts the bags down on the kitchen table. That's when the girls run back in.

"Can daddy help us wash up?"

"I don't think so. Daddy's got some cleaning up to do."

"Don't worry, I'll have it cleaned up and I'll be up as soon as I can."

"We want you too mommy."

"Fine. Just go up there and we'll be right up."

The girls take off again.

"And don't make a mess in the bathroom."

"Please don't. Looks like we're both needed."

She hands him the mop and a bucket.

Put that back in the closet for now. I'll throw some towels down until we're done.

"As you wish. I'll go keep an eye on them. Just hurry up so you can join us up there."

"I will. Besides you've probably fucked them enough. You're giving me some of your dick too just so you know."

"...You know I can't finger those girls like you do. And I'll be waiting for you. They may be tighter, but you always know how fuck me better than them."

"I'll be up in a second."

"You'd better."

Jimmy stores the mop and bucket then goes to join the girls in the bathroom with his wife coming up soon after so the four of them can spend the next half hour getting dirty and clean before dinner.


End file.
